I Won't Say I'm In Love
by kialajaray
Summary: Musa and Riven won't believe that they has feelings for each other. So what will happen when they forced to be around each other when they are helping plan a party and a little push from their friends? MXR my 1st fanfic. tell me if u like it so far or not
1. Everyone Can Tell Even Though You Can't

Musa and Riven are in denial about how they feel. but what happens when they are constatnly thrown in each others faces

* * *

"God, sometimes he can make me so mad!" Musa said as she stormed into her room that she shared with Layla. 

"Do I even need to ask?" The brown-headed girl said to her friend.

"It's Riven! All I did was ask him if he liked a movie and he made a big argument out of it. He makes me so mad sometimes. He's the biggest most arrogant jerk that I've ever met." Musa said in a huff as she threw herself on her bed.

"Well if he's all that then why do you like him so much?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"You're only fooling yourself…well maybe him too. But we can all tell how much you like him" Layla said "I think that its cute but everyone else thinks that it's time for you two to admit your feelings."

Musa's face was bright red by then "I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a huff. "I DO NOT like him. And there is NO way that he likes me"

Layla looked at her with amusement in her eyes. "If you say so. But when you two come to your senses please tell everyone. And make it soon. We have a bet going on and I want to win." With that, Musa threw a pillow at her friend. Layla ducked and ran out of the room laughing.

_I'm glad she thinks it's funny. _Musa thought. _Like I could really like someone so pig headed and arrogant. There is nothing about him that I like…well he does have a nice smile. And a cute laugh. And how his eyes…_

"Stop it. You definitely don't have feelings for him."

A few hours later after she cooled down, Stella came bursting threw the door. "OH MY GOD! YOUR NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" "What?" Musa said, "You got _another_ date with Brandon?"

"No, we're having a party and the Red Fountain boys are invited!" Stella practically screamed to Musa. "And the best part is that we get to plan it!"

That got Musa's attention. "What do you mean _we?_" "Well…I kind of volunteered us to be the planning committee." Stella said guiltily. Musa sighed. She was used to Stella doing this sort of thing. "Well what do we have to do?"

Stella jumped back to her hyper self and said, "Well, Tecna is in charge of the lighting, I get to make the invitations, Bloom is in charge and the food, and Layla and Flora are doing decorations."

"OK…so what do I do?" The music fairy said with suspicion. "Well duh," Stella said, "You're in charge of the music."

Musa had a feeling Stella was hiding something. "What else."

"Well…"

"Stella" Musa said warningly.

"Well it's not that big of a deal. But Ms. Faragonda wants you to sing a song for the party." She said in a rush.

Musa groaned loudly. _Great. It wasn't bad enough I have to put up with everyone saying that I like Riven. Now I have to write a song for some stupid party._

"Well…will you do it?" Stella asked with hope in her eyes.

"I guess I have to. But you better be glad that you're my friend"

Stella screamed and jumped up and down. "Oh Musa thank you." She said as she ran over to hug her. "It shouldn't be that hard to write a song for you should it? I mean you're the most talented girl as this school."

"Thanks. Now I just have to figure out what to write about." Musa said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. You'll do great." Stella reassured her. "But we're all going into town to get some things for the party and my Snookums and his friends are coming to. Do you want to come?"

Musa thought about that. Did she really want to see Riven right now? Before she could answer, Stella beat her to it. "Yes _he _will be there but it won't be that bad. You should come. Please."

"OK. But I'm not making any promises."

"Well come on. I think that I hear them right now."

Fighting the butterflies in her stomach and the urge to look in the mirror Musa followed Stella and her other friends outside to where the boys were.

* * *

how'd yall like it? should i continue or just stop? 


	2. Friends Always Know Best

Hey thankxs 2 all who reviewed. i dont really like this chapter but the next one will b up soon and filled with riven musa moments

* * *

"I don't understand why those two won't admit they like each other." Bloom said to Flora while they waited for the Red Fountain boys to come pick them up.

"I know. They are the most stubborn people that I have ever met." Flora said. "It's just too bad that they can't realize that they should be together."

"Well maybe they haven't realized it _yet_."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked seeing the light in her friend's eyes.

"What if we _made_ them see that they like each other?"

"And how would we do that Bloom? We both know that they can't be around each other for longer than 5 seconds without arguing." Flora said. "Musa won't admit that she likes Riven because of the whole Darcy thing. And he won't admit it because he's the 'strong silent type'"

"Well…"Bloom said thinking. "We have a party to plan right?"

"Yea, so…" Flora said wondering where she was going with this.

"The boys are going to help us with it. And the obvious pairs are me and Sky, you and Helia, Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy, and Jared is going to help Layla. So that leaves…?"

"Oh! I see where you're going with this." Flora told her friend. "So if we could just get those two to spend enough time together-"

"Then they're bound to realize that they like each other." Bloom finished happily.

"Actually that plan only has 15 percent likelihood of succeeding." Tecna said walking in on the conversation. "But if it will get them to stop arguing then I'm all for it."

"Great then all we have to do is make sure that they are always around each other." Flora said.

"Hey guys what are ya'll talking about?" Layla walked up to them and asked.

It didn't take long for her to agree with it. "But you do realize something right you guys?"

"What's that?"

"Well either they find out what we're doing and kill us all or _I _win the bet." Layla said as she started to laugh.

They all started to laugh with her but they stopped immediately when they saw Stella and Musa.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Musa asked. None of them would meet her eye so she was suspicious.

"Oh nothing. LOOK! Here come the boys now."

Musa got the butterflies that she thought she had got rid of again. What she didn't know was that a certain purple haired boy was having the same butterflies. And what HE didn't know was that his friends were making up a plan for him to.

"So we're all agreed that this plan should work, right?" Timmy asked looking worried.

"Yea, why wouldn't it? You can tell those two like each other right?" Brandon said.

"Yea I'm not worried about that though." Timmy said glancing from the corner all the boys were huddled in except Riven.

"Then what is it Tim?" Sky asked him. "Well what's gonna happen if he finds out?" Timmy said.

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about that." Jared said.

"So all we have to do is make them spend as much time together as possible? And you think that the girls will go along with this?" Sky said.

"Why not? Flora tells me all the time how she sees Musa just staring at Riven." Helia said.

"Has Layla said anything to you Jared?" Brandon asked with a smile on his face.

Jared turned bright red. "Uhh..cough No. Why would she tell me something about them?"

_"Seems like someone else is in denial. I guess he'll be next." _Helia thought.

"Hey you guys we're here. Now if you're done gossiping like high school girls then go get your girlfriends so we can go." Riven said from the controls of the ship.

"Layla's not my girlfriend. And why don't you go meet Musa down there." Jared said.

It was Riven's turn to go red. "I don't know what you talking about." He said.

"Sure Riven. If you say so. Come on guys." Timmy said.

_"These guys can't be serious. We can't even have a simple conversation without wanting to scream at her." _Riven thought. "_Shes annoying. And loud. And all she does is sing constantly...But she does have a nice voice. And when she gets mad she looks more beautiful than..."_

"God, this is Musa I'm talking about. It must have been something i ate. That's why my stomach feels all funny too." Riven decided to stay on the ship away from the musical fairy in question.

Little did he know that his friends wouldn't allow that.

* * *

O.K. yea i no that Jared and Layla arent ne thing like n my story. but i felt bad by not giving her someone. and this story is pretty much following the winx club show except riven and musa telling each other that they like one another (could ya tell?) ne way tell me if u like it or not. it could even b bad 


	3. The Ride Into Town

Thankxs again for all the reviews. I try to write a chapter a day. (I have no life) but it might b awhile on skool days. but i will try.

* * *

"Yea I think that it's a great idea." Stella said after the other girls told her the plan on the ship. "But when do we start it?"

"When we go into town." Tecna told her. "We all need different things for the party so we'll just _split up_ because it'll save time."

"Hey that was our idea first." Jared said as he and the other boys except Riven walked up to the girls. "But I guess that the ten of us against them is better than just five"

"Yea," Sky said. "So what do we do first?"

"Well we were all going to split up to get the things we need for the party. And for some reason they are mysteriously going to be paired up with each other." Flora said.

"O.K. But I think that we should spy on them too. Just to see how they act with each other." Layla said.

Helia wanting to play match-maker again said "Well since you volunteered you and Jared can do it."

"WHY US?!" Jared said.

"Well because you two were going to be in a group already. Duh." Stella said.

They both turned red but didn't say anything.

"Well I think that they may have beaten us to it." Bloom said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon said.

"Look at them over there. At least they're speaking to each other without arguing. It's a start."

"Hey Riven I'm sorry about the fight earlier." Musa said to him. "I didn't mean for us to get into another argument."

"Yea whatever it doesn't matter anyway, so don't worry about it." Riven told her trying really hard to ignore the fact that his stomach was doing flip flops by now. "So what are you doing for this party?"

"Music and singing a song for it." She said trying to ignore the same feeling in hers. "Do you know what you're going to sing yet?" He asked her.

"No, not yet. I think that I'll just write a new song for it."

"Well I hope that it's better than the last one I heard you sing." He said.

"And what was wrong with my last song?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well it could have been better, that's all." _Oh great why did I have to go and say that? We were getting along fine until I opened my mouth. I just can't seem to say anything right when I'm around her._

"I don't see you writing any songs and that didn't stop you from dancing with Darcy to it." _Why would my friends even think that he could EVER like me? We were getting along fine then he just insults me like that._

"She doesn't have anything to do with this. I don't understand why you so annoying all the time."

Now she was angry. "Me annoying? You're the one who never has anything good to say to anyone and you always have a pick a fight with everyone!" She said and the others looked at her knowing what was going to come.

"Well so much for them not arguing." Bloom said

"I think I can do something about that. Everyone hold on." Timmy said as he turned the ship to the side abruptly.

Musa went flying into Riven. Instinctively he put his arms around her. _Wow she smells good. _He thought.

At the same time Musa was thinking, _His arms feel really good. _After awhile they realized that they were still in each others arms. "Ummm…thanks for catching me." Musa said as she pulled away from him turning red.

"No problem." Riven said letting her go but not really wanting to. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said just now. I didn't mean it."

"It's cool. No hard feelings." She told him.

"Nice save Timmy. I'm sure we all saw how they acted when they were pushed together. So now all we have to do is let nature take its course…with a little help from us of course." Sky said.

"We're here you guys" Helia said to everyone. Then he said quieter so Riven and Musa wouldn't hear him, "Stage one of operation Pig-headed friends is about to commence."

* * *

ok. like? dislike? tell me the honest truth. and yes there is more jared and layla. sorrie 4 those who dont like it. but if there're ne who do u never no i might right a story about them 


	4. What Happens When You Argue Over CDs

ok here's the next one. i tried 2 put more musa riven stuff n here like asked. but im not sure if its enough. is it? or should i have more?

* * *

"Why do I have to be paired up with _him_" Musa asked Tecna when she told her she had to be with Riven.

"Well because while you two love birds were arguing everyone else paired off so that leaves you two." She told her.

"Fine. But if one of us ends up dead it's going to be on your head."

After everyone had split up Riven and Musa just stood looking at each other. "So…I think that we should go to the Jam's music store first."

"O.K. sure." Riven said.

When they got to the music store they went to the new release section. They hadn't spoken in awhile so Riven tried to talk to her "So what kind of music are you looking for?"

"Well…something that people can dance to of course. And something couples can slow dance to, but I want all kinds of music."

_Couples. _Riven thought. _I wonder who she's going with. _He reached over to pick up a c.d. and brushed her arm and he thought about what happened on the ship. _I don't know why but I didn't want to let go of her. But I don't like her._

_He's probably taking one of the older girls to the party. Not that I care of course. _She thought but couldn't help asking, "So who are you going with to the party?"

"I don't know yet. I just might not go." He told her.

"Why not? We barely get to do anything fun and how can you help plan the party but not go?"

"Don't feel like partying right now, that's all. Who are you going with?" He asked her.

"No one. I'm going to be too busy with the music to have a date."

"Oh…too bad." He said relived. "Well I'm sure that you'll be the best looking there so that makes up for it." _Wow. Where did that come from? _He asked himself.

Musa turned red. "Thanks. I think that we should go look at the other stores." She said before she embarrassed herself.

When they got to the other store they couldn't agree on what c.d. they should get.

"They don't have any talent. Why in the world would any one want to listen to them?" Musa said to Riven when he suggested a new group.

"Well a lot of people like them so why not?" He told her.

"I don't know anyone who likes them."

"Well I do. So why don't you just suck it up and buy the c.d."

"Well maybe because you don't know anything about-." She was cut off because while she was yelling at him Riven bent down to kiss her.

All Musa could do was grab his shoulders. _Oh my god. He's kissing me. And I'm kissing him back. But how am I going to act around him now?_

"Excuse me but our store has a policy about PDA. So could you please take it outside." A store worker said to Musa and Riven. They immediatly broke apart and didn't meet each other's eyes.

"Uhh…I think it's time to go back to the ship." Musa was the first one to say something.

"Yea, sure." Riven said trying not to notice that is face was as red as a stop sign. "So…do you know what day the party is?" He asked trying to break the tension around them.

"Two weeks from Friday. So we should have enough time to get everything ready." She said. _Fine if he can act like that just didn't happen then so can I. _She thought.

When they got to the ship everyone was waiting for them, but before their friends could hear them Riven turned to her and said "Look about what happened in the music store-."

"Look don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize. It's something that just happened. Its cool." She told him but knowing on the inside that everything had changed.

"O.K. Come on and lets go see what the others found." Riven said wondering how much had just changed between them after that kiss.

* * *

ok so u like? (im not air headed trust me) but i have a few questions. ive been readin stories 4 awhile and i could never figure out what they are. ok so what does a lemon story or a lime story mean? and whats a mary sue? oh yea. tell me what yall liked and didnt. and what u want more of. 


	5. Blast From the Not So Long Ago Past

ok im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrie that it took so long but 1. i had a research paper and 2. SERIOUS writers block. and i dont really like this one. its longer than most cuz i keppt writing little by little. but tahnkxs 4 all the reviews and tahnkxs LilGLady for giving me the idea of...well yall will read it.

_

* * *

I can't believe that he kissed me. Musa thought as she lay on her bed that night. __And I can't believe that I kissed him back. But he was a good kisser. _She gave a frustrated sigh. "Why am I stressing over this? I told him it wasn't a big deal. So it isn't, right?" _nothing has changed between us. At least I don't think that it has. He still can't stand me, and I still can't stand him…right?_

She stopped at that thought. She DID still see him the same way right? "He doesn't care about that kiss. He probably kisses girls all the time." She didn't know why but she didn't like that thought. "I'm sure he forgot about it already. I might as well get some sleep."

At the same time Riven was thinking about the kiss Musa said he forgot about. _God, what came over me? Why did I kiss her? But she said that it didn't matter. So it doesn't. Right? _He threw his arm over his eyes. "I need to get some sleep. We have to help to girls tomorrow. I'll have to deal with it soon enough."

The next morning while Musa was busy with setting up the music system Layla told the other girls what she saw.

"Wow." Flora said. "I didn't think that it would go this fast."

"Yea, I know. Well all we have to do is keep putting them together and let it go from there."

Musa was to bust worrying about seeing Riven again to notice what her friends were doing. And she also didn't see the boys arrive and Riven walk up to her. "Hi." He said.

"Oh, hi Riven." They were quiet for awhile then he said, "So, uhhh…what do you need help with? Stella said that you did."

After she told him they started to set everything up. They didn't say a word to each other for almost 15 minutes. Any time she got close to him she would get nervous al she would feel hot.

Riven wasn't any better. He always bumped into her when they were doing something and he wasn't sure if it was on an accident. He couldn't take the silence anymore so he asked her something that he wanted to ask her ever since he kissed her. "Hey Musa I wanted to know if-"

He was cut of by a familiar voice "Hey there Riven. Long time no see."

Musa froze when she heard that voice. "What are _you_ doing here? Weren't you banned from tri-school functions after what you did last year?" She asked Darcy, Riven's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be flying around in your tacky little fairy outfit. Saving a kitten or something?" Darcy told her.

Before Musa got the chance to say anything back Riven cut in. "Darcy what are you doing here? And how did you know that I was here?"

"Well how could I forget? If you weren't at school or with me you were with your friends and those stupid fairies." Darcy said with a mean laugh.

"Those stuck up fairies are me and my friends Darcy and don't talk about us like we aren't here." Musa told her.

"Yeah what ever Music."

"It's Musa."

Dismissing Musa with a throw of her hand she turned to Riven. "I came here to make sure that we're on for the party. So what time are you going to pick me up?"

"Just one problem Darcy." Musa told her upset that Riven still had something going on with her. "You and your friends are BANNED from school functions. I know I said it before but maybe all the hairspray finally got to your brain."

Riven cut in again, "Darcy come over here we need to talk." He waited until they were away from Musa before he said "We haven't spoken to each other since the middle of last year. Why would you think that I would want to take you to the party?"

"Well why wouldn't you? Remember we said that even if we weren't together we would still go to these things if we didn't have anyone else."

"Yea I remember that." Riven said. "But that was before you cheated. And that was also before you and your two friends went crazy and tried to hurt Musa and her friends…And who says that I don't have anyone else?"

Musa was watching them the whole time. _I thought that he was done with Darcy. Well those two deserve each other._

"Hey Musa, what's Darcy doing here? Wasn't she like banned from this school?" Bloom asked her when she walked up to her.

"Yea I did to. She needed to talk to Riven. But I don't know about what."

"Well of course you don't have someone else Riven," Darcy said. "Or you wouldn't be hanging out with these losers."

"They aren't losers. Why don't you just leave?" Riven told her.

"No, I won't leave. How about I remind you then." After she said that she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

When Musa saw Riven and Darcy kissing, all the air had left her body. She couldn't speak for a long time. When she finally was able to she turned to Bloom and said "I need to go up to my room for something. I'll be down later." When she walked away she tried to ignore the big lump in her throat.

Riven pushed Darcy away from him just in time to see Musa walk away. _Great. How am I going to explain this to her?_

"This is what you're missing by hanging with these rejects." Darcy told him. She saw him looking at Musa walk away and said "Oh, don't tell me. You and that bratty fairy? You have REALLY lowered your standards."

"Darcy I think you should leave now." Was all that Riven told her.

"Fine, then. Don't come crying to me when you get bored with her." Then she left.

_Now what am I going to do?_ Riven thought. _Everyone is going to think that I still have something with Darcy. I know how much Musa can't stand her. That's probably why she left. I need to tell her that it's not like that anymore._

When Musa got to her room she sat one her bed and tried to figure out why she felt that way when she saw Riven and Darcy kissing. _It's just who he was kissing. That's why I acted like that. I can't stand Darcy. That's what made me so upset…Right?_ She put her head down on her pillow and sighed. _Well at least that proves Layla wrong about him liking me when he still has a thing for Darcy. _

"I wonder what he was going to ask me."

* * *

ok imma try and write another one soon. i have a whole week off 4 thanksgiving so i'll try a chapter a day then. but i cant make ne promises 


	6. What A CD Can Make You Realize

well hey. SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM F MY HEART FOR THE DELAY. jsut skool and no time so yea. i hope i'll b able 2 add sumthing everyday. and thankxs 2 the all who commented. i really like this chapter. its my favorite so far. well read for ur self and c what u think.

* * *

A few hours later Musa was still sitting in her room thinking about what happened earlier. _Darcy? I mean Darcy? What could he POSSIBLY see in her? She's rude, mean, AND she has bad taste clothes. How could he want her over-._

"Why do I care?" She asked herself. "I don't like him, so it shouldn't matter. I could care less if he dates Darcy or not. They deserve each other."

Frustrated she walked over to her c.d. collection trying to find one to listen to. She found one in the corner of the shelf. "I don't remember what was on this one." She walked over to her stereo and put the c.d. in. She went over to her bed and pick up the remote to it and pressed play.

When the song played she automatically knew what the song was.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day_

_No more excuses 'cause I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday_

_My mind erased, and I let the moment slip away_

_Another night, got me sitting here all on my own_

_Picking up the phone, but I can't get passed the dial tone_

_Rocking my brain going insane again and again_

_I can't keep going this way_

"Another night sitting here on my own…" Musa said. _Sounds like me right about now. The girls are out with their boyfriends and Layla went to go study...or so she says. I really think that she's thinking about Jared. I wonder what Riven is doing right now._

"I don't care what he's doing. He's probably making plans with Darcy. Next song." She said as she pressed the song skip button.

_You make me feel out of my element _

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass _

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion _

_And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong _

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah _

_Both of us broken _

_Caught in the moment _

_We lived and we loved _

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah _

_But the planets all aligned _

_When you looked into my eyes _

_And just like that _

_The chemicals react _

_The chemicals react _

"I wonder what it's like to feel that way about someone. I've never been breathless over a boy before." _But when I get around Riven I get nervous and can't keep still. But I do sort of lose my breathe-_

"No I don't. Next song." When the next song started to play Jojo came from the speakers.

_Never been in love _

_Cause a girl like me _

_Never had someone to care for _

_Never thought there could be _

_Someone special for me _

_But now I'm all in love _

_Cause a girl like me waited patiently _

_For someone _

_Someone to care for me _

_And there will never be _

_No more lonely _

_No more just me _

_I've been there before _

_Ain't going no more _

_And now that you're here _

_I never wanna say, goodbye love _

_Never want to be without you _

_No more crying _

_No denying _

_I'm in love with you _

_And now that you're here I _

_I never want to say goodbye love _

"I used to love this song. But that was years ago before I even thought about liking…"

…_Now I'm standing here _

_Arms open wide _

_Ready to give my heart _

_I'm sure this time _

_Love's gonna last for life _

_Baby, I know things change _

_And that life needs some rain _

_But the clouds are gonna clear _

_And the sun is gonna shine again _

_Shine light on our love, baby _

_So let's make this last forever_

"Forever huh? I'm not really sure if that could really last forever. Next song."

_Every time you're near baby_

_I get kinda crazy in my head for you_

_I don't know what to do_

_And oh baby_

_I get kinda shaky when they mention you_

_I just lose my cool_

_My friends tell me_

_Something has come over me_

_And I think I know what it is_

_I think I'm in love_

"Yea friends always know if you like someone." She said thinking about her friends always telling her she likes Riven. When she doesn't of course.

_Just the other night baby, I saw you hanging_

_You were with your crew_

_I was with mine too_

_You took me by surprise_

_When you turned and looked me in the eyes_

_Oh, you really blew my mind_

"Like when Riven kissed me. I never felt that way before. I guess he did blow my mind"

_Something strange has come over me_

_Got me going out of my mind_

_Never met a guy like you before_

_You make me feel special inside_

"Have I been acting strange when I'm around Riven? And I _haven't _met anyone like him before. And when I'm around him I do feel different…special."

_Crap. I can't be. It's not possible for me to be…with Riven? I'm not-_

The song said it before she could.

_I think I'm in love with you._

_

* * *

_

ok so b4 i get sued let me give credit. the 1st song is by rosette called crush the next is aly and aj chemicals react, then its jojo with never say goodbye and finally one that everyone should no is jessica simpson i think im n love. tell me what u think ok


	7. Teen Movies Can Lead to Trouble

ok sorrie this chapter took longer than expected. but read it and tell me if u like it. thankxs 4 the other reviews. but i no i usually say that i want flames if u dont like it but not this time. if i get one u will b cussed out. b/c this took sum extensive research ok thankxs and love ya

* * *

The next morning at Red Fountain Riven was up a few hours before sunrise. He didn't get much sleep the night before.

_How am I going to explain this to Musa? She can't stand Darcy. Everyone knows that. She probably won't talk to me-._

"Why do I care? She always says how much she can't stand me, and all we do is argue. So it doesn't matter what she thinks or not."

He walked over to the movie shelf in his room "Might as well watch something to pass the time."

"No, no, no, God no. These must be Helia's movies, all of them romantic. She's All That? Typical. Jock falls for outspoken outcast. And at the same time trying to get rid of a crazy ex-girlfriend. Sounds like me trying to get rid of Darcy. But then who would be Laney?"

_Musa. _He thought. "Yea right. I would have to like Musa in the first place and I don't. Plus I would have to care enough about Darcy to want to get over her. Next movie."

_I wonder why Musa left before saying goodbye yesterday. I didn't realize she disliked Darcy that much. _"You don't care remember. What's this movie? Get Over It. Please. Another popular gets dumped and ends up falling in love with the least likely person. Just this time it's his best friend's sister." _I wonder if Musa has a bro-._

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if she has a brother or not. Not like anything is happening there anyway. What other movies are here. Here's _another_ one. Can't Hardly Wait. Please. Can't hardly wait to gag. Some nerd in love with _again_ a popular. And only until the end of the movie (like always) do they finally get together. And the popular finds themselves. Typical. _I don't need to find myself. And I don't think that Musa-._

"We aren't characters in a freaking movie. And I would NEVER write someone a letter telling them how I feel about them. Next. Wow, a blast from the past. Teen Witch. Another typical movie. Nerd in love with a popular, becomes popular, and can't tell if the popular would even like them if they weren't popular. Only difference is that the girl was a witch." _To bad that the movies had witches wrong. All of the ones I met are evil. Musa would be better-._

"Please, she doesn't look anything like Louise. And I'm DEFINETLY no Brad." _I must be thinking of her so much because I worried that Darcy upset her. Yea that's it. _"Next movie. Here's a different one. Cruel Intentions. Well…not really different another bet made and popular ends up falling for the girl who the bet was made on. Disgusting that those two were brother and sister. Even though it was through marriage." _I could never make a bet about Musa just to see-._

"Not just Musa, it could be anyone. Musa is just like any other girl. She's no one special. Next movie. Clueless. What is with Helia. I hope Flora left most of these here. But just like all the rest. Popular finds themselves and realizes they love someone right under there nose. A boy next door thing. Gross that they were used to be step-brother and sister." _Musa is anything but air-headed and self centered. And I'm sure I'm not a tree huger. So we don't even come close to-._

"I REALLY need to stop comparing her to these movies. Whatever It Takes…Well that's an original one I guess. Confusing like crazy, but good. Nerd in love with popular, another popular in love with another nerd. So they make a plan to get the person that they both want. Other than it's a sappy teen romance I can't complain." _I wonder if Musa would like this movie…I wonder what she likes at all. I don't know much about her other than she sings and likes music. But that's obvious. Maybe if I-._

"Get a hold of yourself Riven. You're talking about a girl who can't stand you and can't go for two minutes without arguing with. So exactly _how_ are you supposed to get to know her? Next movie. Saving Silverman. Hmmm…pretty good movie I guess. Friends try to save a guy from evil girlfriend and hook him up with a better girl. To bad my friends couldn't do that for me." _And even if they did who would the "better girl" be? Maybe-._

"Nope. No way. Not even going to think about it this time. Next. Boys and Girls. Just WAY to typical. Boy and girl can't stand each other when they were young and fall in love when they grow up? Kill me now." _Musa and I don't like each other but it's not hate…right? So it isn't like we could fall-._

"Would someone please shoot me now? I'm taking this whole Musa Darcy thing way too seriously. What else is in here? Finally the last one. 10 Things I Hate About You. Another typical. A deal is made and they end up falling in love…Kat always reminded me of Musa. Loud, aggressive, obnoxious." _But she does have her good qualities about her. She is a good friend and she stands up for what she believes in. and I could see myself-._

"No I can't. She's not even my type at all. And I'm not hers either. God, why does Helia have all these movies that are about love?" _Whoa. Why do I always think of Musa about all these teenage love movies? _

Riven sat around his room thinking for awhile not wanting to even believe it. But he had always been the one to state the obvious.

"Crap. I think that I'm in love with Musa."

* * *

i really hope that yall like this one. the reason it took so much research is b/c even though im a movie freak i just couldnt think of movies that i could compare them to off the top of my head. and i named the names of the ppl so u cant sue (i no thats not the right one) me. the website where i got all the movie info from is in case yall wanna go see 4 ur self. well review and tell me what yall want more of

kialajaray


	8. Before the Party

ok sorrie this one took longer than usual. HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING. did everyone have a good one? again thankxs 4 the reviews. i no this one is REALLY short but i'll try 2 update again soon.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Musa asked her self two weeks later. "I've been able to avoid him whenever he and the others come to help set up but the party is tonight, so how am I going to do that." She started pacing the room. _I don't know why I'm worrying so much. He's going to be with Darcy. He won't even notice I'm alive._

She sighed. "Whoever knew being in love could be this hard." She sighed "No use just sitting around sulking over something I can't change. I need to get ready anyway." Walking over to her closet she got out her dress. Her dress was a dark purple halter dress that stopped just above her knees. At the bottom of the dress on the right it had an "m" in rhinestones.

Layla and Tecna came in a little while after she was done getting ready. "Wow Musa you look wonderful. You ready to perform for everyone?" Layla said to Musa.

"Yea as ready as I can be I guess. I'm just glad that Mrs. F said I could perform more than one song. I think I should go down and get ready."

"Wait." Tecna said to her, "You aren't to wait for the guys to get here? I'm sure Riven would want to see you."

"Why in the world would I want to see him?" She ignored the look Layla gave her and said, "And I'm sure Darcy is going to be with him anyway, and you know me and her just don't mix."

Layla gave her a confused look. "Why would Darcy be with them? You know as well as I do that they broke up last year."

"Come on Layla. I know you saw that kiss just as much as I did. And did _that _look like they were broken up to you?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. "It was obvious that they got back together, so why wouldn't they be going to the party together?"

"Well for one, her and the other two witches aren't allowed anywhere NEAR this school anymore. And two, they aren't back together." Tecna said.

"And how do you know this?" Musa asked Tecna, not believing what she said.

"Well maybe if you weren't being Miss Avoid Everyone you would know-."

Musa cut her off. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. So even if Darcy and him aren't together, but I think they are, it doesn't matter to me either way."

Layla rolled her eyes. "I wish you would come off of it. Everyone can tell that you are crazy in love with the boy."

"If I'm so 'crazy in love' with him then why have I been avoiding-." She realized what she just said and started to go red.

All Layla did was laugh. "That for one, you're avoiding him. And you're turning red when you just said it. If you ask me that sounds like you aren't avoiding him because you don't like him."

Musa gave her friends the meanest glare that she ever gave anyone. "Well no one did. Look, as much as I would _love_ to continue this little conversation of ours, I have to go down and get ready for my performance. Tell the girls I'll see them later."

Walking down to the courtyard, Musa thought about what Layla and Tecna just told her. _He isn't with Darcy? No, they have got to be wrong with this one. I mean he was crazy about her last year. Even took up for her when she and the other witches tried to jump me in the alley. _"Even if they didn't have anything going on anymore, when he took up for her made it pretty clear what he thought of me." She said. _But he was bewitched, AND he apologized for it a million times later. I don't know. Even if he's dating her or not it's still me we're talking about. All we do is argue. We can't get-._

She walked into someone when she got to the hallway on the first floor. "Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where-." She stopped because when she looked at who she walked into it was the same person that she was thinking about. "Riven. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"Musa…hi. I haven't seen you in awhile. You look nice." He told her.

She felt herself starting to blush ands was glad that it was dark. "Thanks. So do you. Look, I have to go and get ready. But I'll see you later o.k.?"

Riven tried not let his disappointment show on his face. "Yea sure. Hey, Musa." He said as she was about to leave.

"Yea"

"Save a dance for me o.k.?"

"…Yea I will bye"

"Bye." He said but she was already walking away from him. _Well so much me telling her how I feel. She's been avoiding me ever since Darcy showed up and it's obvious that she doesn't want to even be around me. I wonder if she has a date tonight. I wouldn't be surprised, she looks wonderful._

"Maybe I should have went with Darcy. It's better than having to sit around watching her with someone else." He sighed. "Might as well go meet and the guys with their girlfriends."

* * *

ok i dont really like this one and i no that theres a BIG gap where lots of stuff could have happened but dont worry i'll still try 2 make the rest of the story good. ok bye

kiala


	9. Singing Dancing Confusion & Realization

ok im like uber sorrie that it took this long but i realy wanted this to b a good chapter. but i didnt forget i was riting something everyday. thats why its the longest one yet. thankxs 2 all my reviewers and ppl who love or like this story. i didnt think that it would get this much attention. i would like 2 gave a thankxs 2 Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel for giving sum adivce. but the other readers seem to like it so i kept writing like i was. but ur opinion was appricated (didnt spell it right i no)

* * *

"You know you should just go talk to him." Bloom told Musa. "See, he's there all by himself. No Darcy around at all."

Musa rolled her eyes. "Not you to Bloom. Look, like I told Layla and Tecna, even if he isn't with Darcy he still doesn't see me like that."

"And how do you know that Musa?" Bloom asked her. "He seemed quieter than usually when he met up with us."

"O.k. so. That doesn't have anything to do with me." After Bloom gave her a look she sighed and said, "You know as well as anyone else that we CAN NOT get along. So why would I even considered thinking that he would like me like that? I know you mean the best but just let this go o.k.?"

"But-." Bloom tried to say but Musa cut her off.

"I have to get ready to perform. I'll see you later."

After bloom left Musa set the music up for her songs. _I really wish that everyone would just let this go. He doesn't like me. And they don't know that I like him. And why in the world did I agree to a dance with him?_

She sighed. "Might as well worry about that when the times comes." She walked over to the microphone after the last song finished. "Hey you guys. I hope that yall are having fun. Now I'm going to sing a song that I wrote. I hope that yall like it."

_Miss independent_

_Miss self sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer needs to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer needs to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_When Miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see…_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

After the applause she said, "I hope that yall liked that one. I'm going to sing a slow one this time."

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Ooooooohh yeah_

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye_

_No, no, no, no_

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

"Well I hope that yall liked the songs. Let's get on with the party." _At least that's over. And as long as no one realizes who I wrote those songs for then everything will be-._

"Musa if you want you can go and be with your friends. I can handle the music." Mrs. Faragonda told her.

"O.k. if your sure." After she explained how everything worked she walked over to Flora.

"You were wonderful Musa. Where did you get the idea for the songs?" Flora asked her.

"Uhhh…no where. The ideas just came to me." Changing the subject she said "So are you guys having fun?"

"Yea, we are. I didn't think that the party would be this big of a success." Flora looked at something behind Musa. "Here comes Riven. I'll see you later."

"But-." Before she could finish Flora had already gone. She turned around to see Riven behind her.

"Hey Musa." He told her.

"Hey. How about that dance I promised you?"

"I'd be glad to."

They started dancing to I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Areosmith. "I love this song." Musa said to him.

"Really? I do to. When it first came out it was all that I listened to." He said.

"Me too. Hey, Riven." She said.

"Yea?"

"What happened to Darcy? I thought that she was your date for tonight."

He looked at her with confusion. "No. Me and Darcy broke up last year remember? Trust me, I don't have ANY intention on doing anything with her ever again."

Now she looked at him confused. "But I saw you two kissing that first day we were setting up. I thought that you were back together."

He shook his head. "No. she kissed me and I pushed her away. But you didn't see because you left. And I didn't get a chance to tell you what happened because you were avoiding me."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just that I saw you two kissing and…"

He thought about it then said, "Why _were_ you avoiding me? I know that you don't like Darcy but I didn't think you would stop talking to me because of it."

"No, it wasn't that it's just that…" _Oh great what am I going to do now? What am I going to say? _"I just was really mad about seeing Darcy that's all."

"Oh." Riven said. "Well you don't have to worry about that. I like someone else anyway."

Musa felt like her heart had just stopped moving. "Really? That's…great. Do I know her?"

"Yeah." He said. Changing the subject he told her, "I know I said this already but you really do look nice to might Musa."

Ignoring the fact that she was turning bright red she said, "Thanks Riven. I know that we don't really get along but I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that I know you."

"I am too. Musa-." Before he could say anything else the song ended.

"It was nice dancing with you Riven I'll see you later." Musa said as she turned to walk away.

_Its now over never_ Riven thought. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Musa wait. You know how I told you that I like someone now?"

_Great now he's going to rub it in_. She thought. "Yea."

"Well I was wrong."

She was confused. "So, you don't like her whoever she is?"

"No." He said. "I love her."

"Oh. Well…ummmm, that's great Riven I'm happy for you. And I'm sure whoever she is, is lucky to have you." She tried to walk away again but he still had her wrist so she couldn't.

"It's funny that you would say that Musa." "Why is that?" She asked him. "Because I don't really think that I deserve her."

"That's great Riven. I have to go now." _Before I make a fool of myself in front of him._

"Wait. You know how I said that it was someone you know?"

_Oh, please, please, PLEASE, don't let it be one of my friends. I couldn't handle it if it was. _"Yeah, I do."

"You know her really well." He told her.

_Oh god it is one of my friends. _"Do you want me to help you get her or something?" She asked.

"Yeah…you could say that."

_No! No way in the world…but I can't say no. He's going to wonder why. _"O.k. sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Just say yes to this next question." He told her.

"O.k." She said. "What's the question?"

"Musa, will you go out with me?"

She was quiet. _Oh, great. Now what am I going to do? She obviously doesn't think of me like that. _He thought.

"Never mind just forget-." He said but she cut him off.

"No, not never mind. I thought you said you were in love with one of my friends, why would you want to go out with me?"

"I never said that it was one of your friends. I just said that you knew her."

"So," She said, "All the stuff you just said was about me?"

"Yea of course it was. Look its o.k. if you don't feel that way about me-."

"What are you talking about, of course I do. Why else would I avoid you after I saw you with another girl?"

"Maybe because you didn't like the 'other girl.'" He said.

"That's true but that's not why. It was because I love you and I didn't want to see you with her."

"So you mean to tell me that we've been avoiding each other for nothing?" He asked shocked.

Laughing Musa said, "Yeah I guess so."

"So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Oh!" She said, "Yes, Riven I would love to be your girlfriend. But you know that we just proved our friends right, don't you?"

He gave her a big smile. "Yea I know. Do you want to act like we still hate each other? Make the squirm?"

Smiling Musa said, "No. But let's give them something to talk about."

"What-." Riven tried to say but was cut off when Musa pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow." Layla said. "I didn't see that one coming."

Next to her Tecna said, "Me neither. There was only a ten percent chance of that happening."

"Well it looks like that was all they needed." Sky said. "So who won the bet?"

"Sky I can't believe that our friends finally get together and all you can think about is who won the bet." Bloom told her boyfriend. "Those two together should be good enough."

"Oh come one Bloom. You're just mad because you didn't win." Stella said. "My snookums did. So everyone pay up." They all laughed while they got their money out and paid Brandon.

* * *

ok. thats it. the story is done. took up 7 pages on word 4 this chapter. i no that it wasnt much fluff but riven isnt a very fluffy character is he? and i no there are ooc stuff but i couldnt think of ne thing else. and the "lets give them something 2 talk about" thing. I LOVE that part. i don't really no why. couldn't tell u what the song is about. just that part. but you know what i cant stand? when u read a good story and the author just stops. and doesnt write ne thing 4 like months or years. i made sure that i didnt do that. i dont think its fair 2 the readers. but 2 of the stories that are like that are (this one yall most likely will no) reforming the past. i absolutley LOVE that story. but it takes her so long 2 update. i cant stand it. and another one called blood sisters. its a inuyasha fic. but she hasnt updated n like ever. since 05 2 b exact. but im not puttng them down. its just frustrating waiting for the next chapter. well im thinking about writing a inuyasha fic next. but i want 2 have it done mostly b4 i put it up. and you never no i might have another one about the winx club. maybe even jared and layla. but i want 2 see how the show plays out 1st. see if they give her ne one...speaking of have yall been watching lately? layla looked so pretty in her fairy...ok sorrie rambling. but if yall wanna get n touch with me then just leave me a message and my myspace link is n my profile thankxs a bunch. love yall

kiala


End file.
